Certain medical devices, such as catheters and ports, are inserted or implanted into the body. During insertion or implantation, bacteria, for example, from the skin, can be transferred to the insertion site and cause an infection. The infection can spread from the insertion site and become systemic, thereby exposing the body to a health risk.
Methods of treating the infection include administering an antibiotic. The antibiotic can be delivered systemically or locally.